Lemma
| apprentices= }} Lemma was a Human male Padawan of the Old Jedi Order and the apprentice of Bant Eerin. He was also a close friend of Jaylen Kos and Ahsoka Tano. Biography Childhood and education Discovered at a young age, Lemma spent most of his childhood in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. During his training as a Jedi, he chose Shyriiwook as an elective and always got good grades in military tactics. His strongest ability was lightsaber combat where he learned from Master Cin Drallig. Much of his spare time he spent with was repairing R3-G0. When he was five years old, he became a good friend of Jaylen Kos and Ahsoka Tano, and the three would sometimes train together and learn the various techniques in lightsaber combat. While growing up, Lemma was interested in becoming a pilot since he had never been on a real Delta-7B-Aethersprite Jedi starfighter and dreamed of going to the planet Ryloth, homeworld of the Twi'leks. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars in 22 BBY, Lemma learned that his friend Ahsoka was appointed Anakin Skywalker to become his padawan. During a morning meditation, Lemma was in the Jedi Archives and spoke with Jaylen Kos about Tano's apprenticeship with Anakin Skywalker. Jaylen Kos found it unfair that Ahsoka was a Padawan, even though she was three years younger than he was. During their conversation, Madame Jocasta Nu told them that they would one day get a master when the time was ripe. She also informed them that Grand Master Yoda wanted to speak with them in the Jedi meditation garden. Lemma and Jaylen rushed to the garden and met with Yoda, who told them that Bant Eerin has no Padawan and one of them will be her apprentice. After completing a couple of tests, Master Yoda chose Lemma to become Bant Eerin's padawan. Feeling pleased, Lemma was dispatched to the planet Kashyyyk where he would find his new Jedi Master awaiting him. Hoping that Bant Eerin was determined to be a good teacher to him, he also hoped that he would one day see his friend Ahsoka again. First Mission Before traveling to Kashyyyk, Lemma picked up his equipment including several hundred credits out of the dormitory and ran into the hangar to meet with his astromech droid R3-G0 in the new Delta-7B-Jedi starfighter. He had no time to say goodbye to his friend Jaylen who had not been in the dormitory. Once R3-G0 set teh course to Kashyyyk and took off, Lemma, who wanted to get a feel for his new ship, manually flew. In orbit, he docked to a hyperspace ring and jumped into the hyperspace. As Lemma arrived to the Kashyyyk system, the padawan suddenely felt a prescence in the area. He turned around and saw Jaylen, who was hiding in the back of the hunter to prove to the Council that he is good enough to get a master. On a private channel was a transfer from Bant Eerin, who was pursuing Bitt Panith, a Muun on the moon Akoshissss. Lemma was commissioned to in helping a bounty hunter named Crovan Dane to find Panith. Lemma followed his heart and flew to Akoshissss since his master was in trouble, but instead, he received a distress signal from the other side of the moon which he wanted to pursue. On the other hand, Lemma and Jaylen found several destroyed ships and freighters from which the signal came from. When they wanted to investigate one of the freighters, they were attacked by the Trandoshan Bossk, who was flying in a Sabaoth starfighter. Lemma realized that he could not fly well enough while been followed by Bossk, but Jaylen dodged all shots up and managed to manipulate the control on Bossk's starfighter, in which the Trandoshan flew away. After the incident, Lemma and Jaylen continued to investigated the freighter from which the signal came from, and found Bant Eerin. The two managed to rescue her and together they flew to Akoshissss. After landing a few hundred meters from a secret base station, Bant Eerin wanted to enter the base alone because Bitt Panith did not know that someone would come inside the base with two young men. Therefore, Lemma and Jaylen stayed in the ship and wait. However, Lemma was angry because he could not help Bant Eerin for Jaylen, but realized that he would not be alive without Jaylen. However, the two discovered a ship landing and the person who flew it was Asajj Ventress, a loyal acolyte of Count Dooku. Lemma wanted to act like a true Jedi and engaged Ventress alone in a lightsaber duel. While fighting the deadly assassin, Lemma saw how strong she was, but did not back down. After Jaylen managed to destroyed a box which contained a secret weapon for Panith, Asajj Ventress promised to come back, and flew away in her ship. Battle of Akoshissss Droid tri-fighters fired on the Delta-7B and a large ship appeared from behind. The Jedi set out on the worst taken as the Tri-fighter exploded: the ship was a Republican Low Flying Attack Vans / infantry. In the forward command center, the Jedi discussed the situation. Since Jaylen had come along without permission and was ordered to stay at the command center, Lemma served as a commander of the 18th Battalion led by Captain Herc. With his lightsaber, Lemma stood at the head of the army and led the Clones for miles distant to destroy the shield generator. They destroyed B1 battle droids , B2 super battle droids- and Spinnendroiden until they were attacked by IG-277 Hailfire droids. Lemma successfully destroyed the Hailfire droids with some AT-TEs and continued to make their move. At the shield generator, Lemma engaged a number of droidekas while Sergeant Troy led his troops away from the plate. When the droidekas rolled through the shield, their own shields were disabled for a short moment, allowing Troy to throw a thermal detonator which destroyed all the droidekas. Immediately, Lemma placed explosives on the shield generator and the generator exploded, allowing Master Kit Fisto to bring in reinforcements from orbit. After destroying the generator, Lemma's next mission was to infiltrate a Separatist base and capture Panith. Lemma wanted Jaylen Kos along, so he has someone to cover his back. With Jaylen, R3-G0, and Sergeant Lex, who was an explosives expert, the group managed to infiltrate the base and managed to arrest Panith before he could escape. However, since Panith did not want to be arrested and held his blaster to kill Lemma, Jaylen managed to save his friend's life by using the Force to draw Panith's blaster away. After Panith's arrest, Lemma was tasked on a mission, serving as a diplomatic representative, to fly to the planet Trandosha and convince the Trandoshans to abandon their loyalty to the Separatists and rejoin the Republic. Upon arriving to the planet, Lemma spoke to some Trandoshan guards and wanted to speak with Warchief Raikhssa. Upon meeting Raikhssa, the Warchief offered Lemma a bowl of writhing Trandoshan blood worms. Lemma felt uncomfortable, but he immediately poured them into his mouth and explained the basis on what the Separatists were planning to do. He also promised to pay the Warchief for the damage that was caused, in which the Warchief agreed to. Returning to Akoshissss, the battle was over and the remaining Separatist forces were destroyed. In front command center, he was greeted by hundreds of clone troopers with applause. Even Sergeant Troy, who had initially doubts whether a Padawan has leadership qualities, thanked Lemma for his bravery. Mission to Kashyyyk While Bant Eerin had to finish something on Akoshissss, Lemma and Jaylen Kos flew alone with her Delta-7B and set course to Kashyyyk and arrest the bounty hunter Crovan Dane. Landing on the planet, the two edi did not know how they could find Crovan, so they first flew to King City, the seat of the Wookiee King Grakchawwaa who was a good friend to the Jedi. As the two Jedi explained the situation to the King, Grakchawwaa agreed to offer their assistance in finding Crovan. In a spaceport, Lemma and Jaylen met with a Neimoidian diplomat Gama Bankor and two Magna Guards held a Wookiee named Sunchoo as a slave. Lemma wanted to do something about it since the Trade Federation had no residence permit on Kashyyyk. Together they went to Bankor Gama, and threatened the Neimoidian. Bankor Gama, who wanted to stay out of trouble, released Sunchoo and fled. After that, the three traveled to Sunchoo's village where the Wookiees held a welcome ceremony for Sunchoo and recorded the two Jedi in their trunk. Lemma and Jaylen returned to King City and met up with Grakchawwaa back at the throne room where the King reported to the Jedi that Quaagan, another Wookiee who had allied himself with the separatists in order to steal the throne. The two Jedi agreed to help Grakchawwaa, allowing the King to summon one of his most powerful warriors; Chewbacca. When Jedi Master Bant Eerin contacted Lemma, Lemma said that they can not come and explained the situation. Deciding to send a detachment of clone troopers to help, Bant Eerin was unhappy that Jaylen came with Lemma on the mission and said that Jaylen should immediately return to Coruscant. Jaylen was angry and regretted that he wanted to be a Jedi, and he immediately ran away, forcing Lemma to pursue him in the woods until he was suddenely ambushed by Crovan Dane and his partner Tahnchukka until Jaylen appeared and helped his friend in the fight. After trying to end the fight, Crovan told Lemma and Jaylen that he himself was once a Padawan from the Jedi Order, but decided to abandon the Order and become a bounty hunter. When Dane attempted to convince Jaylen to join him, Lemma was able to convince his friend to not take that risk, and the two arrested Crovan and Tahnchukka and went back to the spaceport. Back at the spaceport, Lemma and Jaylen met up with Chewbacca, Master Eerin and a battalion of clones. Together, they managed to infiltrate Quaagan's base, only for them to encounter the traitorous wookiee and Asajj Ventress. While Ventress was forced to retreat back to her ship while fending off the the blaster rays with one of her lightsabers, the Jedi managed to arrest Quaagan and brought him back to the Royal City where he would be put on trial. Return to Coruscant Returning to Coruscant, he met up with his friend Ahsoka after she returned from her mission on Teth. He said that it was easy to fight with a lightsaber, but negotiations were among the most difficult skills of a Jedi. His friend Jayden had to go to the Jedi Council because of his disobedience and got a penalty of extra lessons for the next month. In addition, Jayden wanted to have a Jedi Master as a Padawan. When Crovan Dane and Tahnchukka remained in the Jedi Temple, Lemma asked the Jedi Council to put in a good word for Crovan. Although since Crovan was hired by Ziro Desilijic Tiure to protect him, Lemma did not want him punished, so he suggested that the former Jedi would serve as loyal ally to the Republic rather than been an enemy. Yoda agreed and Bant Eerin congratulated her Padawan for the success he made. A few weeks later, Lemma and his master were summoned by the Council who dispatched them on a mission to the planet Ryloth, homeworld of the Twi'leks. When Master Yoda also sent Jaylen on with the mission, Lemma was happy and saw that a new adventure was waiting for him and this time he was given a blessing from the Jedi Council. Order 66 After the war was over, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, who was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, called in Order 66 which branded all members of the Jedi Order as traitors to the Republic and called for their immediate execution. Lemma and his master were one of those that were executed by their own clone troopers, and the Great Jedi Purge began, resulting the near extinction of the Jedi. Personality and traits Lemma always obeyed the Jedi Masters and trusted their judgment. He always stopped at the behavior of the Jedi firm and tried to convince Jaylen, doubted himself as this on the Jedi Order. He was gifted in lightsaber combat and military tactics. According to Master Yoda, he had a talent to make excuses out of trouble. Appearances *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' Category:Humans Category:Jedi Commanders Category:Jedi Padawans of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Victims of the Great Jedi Purge